The present invention relates to a composition containing a defoamer, more particularly, a particular class of paint formulation that contains a specific class of defoamers.
As regulatory pressures have increased the demand for introducing low VOC paints into the marketplace, challenges arising from these low VOC paints become more apparent. For example, excess foaming arises, in part, from the removal of high VOC coalescents and the increased use of low VOC surfactants, which promote the formation of a stabilized foam. Moreover, in the absence of coalescents and solvents, paint making processes involve mixing together materials that promote entrainment of air, which is another source of undesirable levels of stable foam formation.
Foaming problems are not unique to low VOC paints; for example, binders with repeat units of a phosphorous acid monomer such a phosphoethyl methacrylate are prone to excess formation of foam, presumably due to increased foam stabilization caused by the higher charge density carried by the binder.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to find a defoamer that is capable of destabilizing foam across a variety of binder systems.